OFFCAMERA
by xXxDalyxXx
Summary: this story is about what bones and booth and the cast how they act when the camera are off and they dont have to act no more. please give it changes  btw i suck at summary please just give it chances


hi and welcome to my first fanfic I hope you enjoy reading my story of BONES AND BOOTH hope you enjoy. And sorry about my bad grammar and spelling! Well here it-

"Come on you taking forever to start this!"

"Booth, you should not interfere in her introduction"

"Bones, we need this story to start already I am getting bored"

"Hey, um you guys I don't want to be rude but can you guys shut the hell up"

"…."

"…."

"Thank you! Like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted! Well here my-"

"Sweetie, booth why hasn't the story started"

"Oh that simple here booth interfere chrissdaly"

"I did not interfere I only made a comment bones it was just comment"

"Ughr, hey Angela can I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Can you I don't know, um be quiet at least for about like 1 min and then we could start is that good with you"

"…."

"Ok now before I get INTURUPTED again here my first fanfic hope you like it ! "

~CHAPTER 1: WEDDING? ~

You could hear people whispering thing as everybody awaited the bride to come, everybody was waiting for the bride to come but the person that was most being inpatient was the man that he was about to marry the soul mate he has finally gotten her to get marry with him and it took him damn as long time but that I was getting impatient of waiting for cam to finally get to church to get marry to sweet but I knowest a particular anthropologist and a particular artist holding a child in her arm and talking but my thought were mostly on her on the anthropologist sitting their whispering as to wait for the bride but I knowest that she was heading in my direction when she sat their she got close to my ear and whisper with those sweet lips that I once I kiss say something that I didn't understand cause I was to stuck in my thought I about her, I knowest she was waiting for a answer from and I didn't know what was the question so I just say to her " _**bones, can you repeat me what you said I was lost in thought."**_ Seeing her shift closer to me and whisper again "_**booth! I said what taking cam so long, I got to analyze some bones and have Angela and Hodgins do some work they said they need to finish**_." "_**Bones, we are in cam wedding cant you just forget about bones today! And just relax**__?_" I said as see her face give squint look. "_**Booth, she taking to long plus I already told her that after the wedding I would be heading to the lab to finish my work**_" she said trying to get me to understand. "_**Bones I don't know what taking her so long but you are not going back to the lab**_" I said now getting really impatient and it doesn't help she is so close to me, just when I was about to say something I hear Angela whisper loudly for me to hear that the bride was about to enter and I guess so as bones heard it cause she shift her hold body to look at the door and seeing cam come in I was glad she finally has arrive but I felt kind of depress that bones shifted away after the wedding and everybody congratulated cam and sweet in getting married. I saw bones from the corner of my eyes heading out of the church I excuse my self and catch up to her " _**where you think your going**_?" I said as she stop and turn around to face me "_**I said I was going to the lab to finish my work, I already told you! Are you getting amnesia**_?" she said "_**bones, really on cam wedding you going to work**_." I said trying to think of a way to stop her "_**booth i don't see the point of me going to the wedding party if they are already married and most likely they just want to be alone, so its better to go work at the lab**_." Bones said as she headed toward her car, I had to do something so I did what came first in mind and it was run to where she was and stop her pinning her up against her car holding her hand above her head and lean in and say "_**please…just stay…**_" I knowest her liking her lips and looking at my lips I know what that means I am not stupid enough to not know what she think and from my self I wanted to kiss those lips I been dreaming about and I cant get out my head I close the gap between us and they kiss started slow and tender and it got hotter and more intense but before we could do anything else I hear Angela calling us and we separated and fix our self and when Angela got here she pulled us and told her if we can go to wedding party now looking at bones she sigh and just nod they all got in booth SUV and headed to the wedding on the way their all he could think was bones! He couldn't concentrate on other thing he doesn't even remember how they all got to the place that the wedding partying was doing.

TO BE CONTINUE…..

a/n: "just leaving here and see what you guys think so far review and tell if you like it or don't and tell me what you think I should add to it"

"Bones, how you like my kiss" smiling cocky at bones

"its was ok." Grabbing her phone to she her emails

"What you mean it was ok? You know you like it and you wanted more!" he said

"Booth! Ok it was good but I didn't want to keep it going" she said

"Bullshit, bones! " I said

Grabbing both of them attention

"You wanted to, you were talking to Angela!" smiling and knowing she was trying to make up a excuse

"Oh well bones why didn't you say anything I would have been Glad idly to give it to you" smile cocky

"Ok guy until next chapter be good, be same, and I hope you like it!"


End file.
